battle_profilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Tier Listing
This Page is Very Important as we want to Know where Characters would Place While alot of People might say this is only for Destructive Capabilites, Characters will also be placed on Tiers that Show there Durability, Meaning if a Character is only Street Level but Survives a Planet Explosion he will be on the Planet Level Tier Just because a Character is higher on a Tier doesn't mean they would win against all Characters Below it, as Many Characters can have the speed and Hax that can put the Character on a Higher Tier Down Here are the Potential Levels for Characters and Explanations and will be put in Paranthesis along with the tier(Influenced from the Anime Characters Fight Wiki ) * Preparation of (PR) - the requirement of time, which most likely will not be in a fight 1 on 1, the use of power. Or the requirement to prepare for battle in advance, such as the creation of special devices. * Potential to achieve (PA) - Having the ability to enable or increase its scale of destruction under certain conditions. This can be a constant absorption of anything that increases power, reactive evolution or some ability, expand the scale over time. Suicide attacks special power can be attributed to the same item. * Chain reaction (CR) - ability, which acts as a chain reaction, that is, allow powerful cause damage by applying a relatively small force. * Theory (T)- Characters who are theorized to be at a Certain Level We Do Not use Megaversal or Omniversal as they are Terms More Used in Marvel and Hard to Place This system is based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is an infinite number of times greater than the preceding number. According to Brane Cosmology universes consist of 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) branes in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. M-Theory defines a sum totality of an entire multiverse with all higher dimensions included as a 10-11-dimensional structure. Here is an story book that was among the first to take up the subject of different dimensions. Here is an episode of Futurama that does much the same thing. And here is a simple explanation of how even a 4-dimensional character relates to our 3-dimensional world. Here is another Umineko explanation for how objects that appear infinite in lower-dimensional space, relate to ones in a higher dimension.(From the Vs Battle Wiki as they Explained it very nicely) Now for the Tiers Human Levels 10-C: Sub Human Levels: Impaired Humans and most Animals 10-B: Human Levels: Regular Everyday Humans and alot more Bigger Animals 10-A: Peak Human Level: Most Athletes and even More Stronger Animals Low SuperHuman Levels 9-C: Street Level: Very strong Athletes and Martial Artists in real Life 9-B: Wall/Tree Level: Characters Who can Take Down a Wall 9-A: Small Building Level: Characters who can Destroy Small Buildings like Shacks and Garages and things around those sizes Middle Superhumans 8-C: Building Level: Characters Who can take down Building that would be the size of the average house 8-B: Large Building Level: Characters who can take Down Skysrapers or Buildings very much Larger than a Everyday House 8-A: City Block Level: Characters who can destroy City Blocks or Survive attacks at that level High SuperHuman 7-C: Town Level/Hills: Characters who can Destroy Towns or Hills, or Survive those Level of Attacks 7-B: City Level: Characters that can Destroy a City or Survive those type of attacks 7-A: Mountain Level: Characters that Can Destroy a Mountain or Survive that Level of Attack Global 6-C: Island Level: Characters who can Destroy an Island or Survive that level of Attack 6-B: Country Level: Characters who can Destroy an entire Country or Survive that Level of attack 6-A: Continent Level: Characters that can Destroy a Continent or Survive that Level of Attack Planetary 5-C: Moon/Planetoid Level/Lifewiper and Planetary Level: Characters that can destroy a Moon or Planetoid, and Characters that Wipe away all Life on a Planet, and Characters that Affect the Whole Surface of the Planet Note: Lifewiper and Planetary Feats are lower than Moon Level and Planetoid Level 5-B: Planet Level: Characters that can Destroy a Planet or Survive that Level of Attack 5-A: Large Planet/Multi Planet Level: Characters that can Destroy a Gas Giant/Large Planet, Multiple Planets, and Sub Stars Stellar 4-C: Star Level: Characters that can destory a Star or Small Star 4-B: Solar System Level: Characters that can Destroy a Solar System and make a Supernova and can manipulate a Black Hole 4-A: Star Cluster Level/ Multi Solar System Level: Characters who Can Destroy Multiple Stars, Multiple Solar Systems or a Star System Galatic 3-C: Galaxy Level: Characters that can destory a Galaxy Being a Dwarf or Full one, or a 100 Billion Stars 3-B: Galaxy Cluster: Characters that can Destroy Multiple Galaxies 3-A: Pocket Universe Level: Characters who have Limited Universal Characteristics, also Characters who can Destroy Large Dimensions(not to be confused with the Dimensions at the top of the Page) these Dimensions have to be smaller than Universe for this to be rated here, Also Characters who can affect certain aspects of the Universe Universal and Multiversal 2-C: Universal: Characters that have Full influence in a Universe and Can Destroy an Entire Space-Time Continuum of a Universe, Characters who are 4 Dimensional 2-B: Multi Universal: Characters that can Destroy more than 1 Universe up to a 10^500 Universes 2-A: Multiversal: Characters that can Destroy More than a 10^500 Universes up to Infinite Universes, Characters who are 5 Dimensional Higher Dimensions 1-C: Complex Multiversal: Characters who are 6 to 11 dimensional, Please Identify which Dimension they are in if you can 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy an infinite number of simple multiversal spacetime continuums (this is roughly the equivalent of the "Megaverse" term), and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale an infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. The highest part of this category is an infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity number of times greater than the bottom. 1-B: Beyond Multiversal : Characters that are higher than 11 Dimensions but are still limited to one These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. So it is intended as a description of a higher, superior existence, beyond conventional reality. 1-A: HS Level : Characters that excede infinite dimensions Basically it means that an object is outside of the concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "Space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. I.e. there exists an infinite number of imaginary dimensions. Within such a dimensionless "space" you can place any dimensional structure (even an infinite-dimensional Hilbert space), because there are no restrictions for dimensions. HS stands for Hilbert Space Level Tier 0: True Infinity: True Omnipotence: Characters with Absoulte Power in their Respectable Fiction and Nothing can be above them Category:Important Category:Rankings